Matrimonio
by GirlOfSunLight
Summary: Sasuke le cuenta a sus herederos cómo pedió la mano en matrimonio a su único y verdadero amor, Sakura Haruno.


Aquí os traigo un one-shot.

Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & company no me pertenecen.

**De qué va:** Sasuke Sakura Matrimonio.

Aquí va… espero que os guste.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Matrimonio.**

Ella es el sol que ilumina mis días grises. 

Cuando volví, todos en la aldea me dieron la espalda. Todos menos ella.

Fue mi amiga, mi confidente, me perdonó todos los errores, todos los desplantes, todos los rechazos.

Y poco a poco, la aldea me fue aceptando, primero los ninjas de mi generación, luego el hokage, ése rubio hiperactivo que me sorprendió en sobremanera, ya que cuando ascendió al puesto sentó la cabeza completamente, y por eso Uzumaki Naruto es uno de mis héroes más admirados, aunque claro está, soy un Uchiha y no lo aceptaré nunca públicamente…

Más tarde, me aceptaron los demás ninjas, y por último, los aldeanos.

Conseguí las tierras de mi clan, me mudé a la casa principal con ella.

La desposé, la hice mía para toda la eternidad.

La amo, aunque no se lo diga mucho. No soy un hombre de palabras, soy un hombre de actos. Y os voy a contar cómo le pedí matrimonio. 

Éramos novios hacía exactamente… dos años. Todo era una deliciosa rutina… nos despertábamos, desayunábamos, nos duchábamos, entrenábamos, la acompañaba al hospital y luego iba a recogerla, cenábamos y después de la cena iba siempre… el postre.

Un sábado, ella había quedado con sus amigas para ir de compras, así que los hombres decidimos -en realidad los que decidieron fueron Naruto, el futuro papá y Kiba- irnos a tomar algo para hablar de las mujeres. 

Llegamos a un bar, nos sentamos y pedimos. Hablábamos amenamente sobre fútbol, mujeres y sexo cuando aparecieron en el bar Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Temari. Ninguno sabía que hacer, así que nos quedamos completamente callados.

Se sentaron justo detrás del biombo que teníamos a nuestras espaldas, así que escuchamos toda la conversación.

_-Así que todavía no te lo ha pedido¿no?- reconocí la voz de Ino._

_-No- Ésa era Sakura…_

_-¿Y a qué diantres espera?- preguntó exasperada Temari._

_-Pues no lo sé… Si hasta le mando indirectas para ver si lo pilla, y nada- Otra vez Sakura._

_-Pues este tío es tonto, o está agilipollao…- ésta vez era Tenten._

_-¿Pero tú le has dicho que te quieres casar con él?- preguntó Hinata._

_-No se lo he dicho con las propias palabras, pero casi… Yo creo que se entera pero que no quiere casarse conmigo. Yo ya no sé que hacer chicas¿Y si Sasuke tiene a otra?- preguntó Sakura con la voz compungida…_

_(Mente Sasuke: Modo encendido¡Bombillita!)¡Hey! Para el carro… ¿Están hablando de lo que yo creo que hablan? Yo no me había parado a pensar en una boda, pensaba que no era necesario… pero visto lo visto…_

_-Oye teme- me dijo Naruto en un susurro._

_-Dobe…- fue mi respuesta._

_-¿todavía no le has pedido a Sakura-chan que se case contigo?_

_-mmmm… No_

_-¿Y a qué estás esperando? Mira que las mujeres para esto son muy raras._

_-No lo había pensado…_

_-Está decidido, si en esta semana Sasuke no me lo pide, hablaré muy seriamente con él- dijo Sakura con voz decidida._

_-¡Muy bien dicho, frentona!- aclamó Ino._

_Y así todas desaparecieron del local, entre vítores a Sakura e insultos para mí._

-Lo tienes chungo, chaval- me dijo Shikamaru. -Las mujeres son problemáticas con esto de la boda. 

-Querrá que seas original- dijo Neji.

-Sí, y te recuerdo que lo quiere esta semana, si no… camorra, y ya sabes camorra es igual a enfado, enfado es igual a sofá y sofá es igual a no sexo. Conclusión, si quieres sexo, pídele que se case contigo esta semana. -aclaró Kiba.

-Mejor aún, pídeselo esta noche, de un modo especial- me dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maligna en la cara. -Y yo tengo la idea perfecta…

-

Cuando Sakura llegó a casan esa noche yo ya tenía todo preparado. Ella entró, oí como dejaba las llaves en la cestita de mimbre que tenemos en _nuestro_ recibidor. Y supe el preciso momento en el que vio el pasillo de pétalos de cerezo, porque emitió un sonidito de sorpresa que a mí me resultó adorable, aunque, en realidad, toda ella me resultaba adorable.

Oí sus tacones subiendo por la escalera, la oí agacharse a recoger la nota que le dejé en la barandilla de la escalera. Oí como abrió la puerta. Y la v__

_Hermosa. Radiante. Celestial. Como una diosa._

Dios, cuánto la amaba en ese preciso momento, tan perfecta, delante de mi, como si un ángel hubiese caído del cielo.

Yo estaba tumbado en la cama, con el traje que había elegido con mis amigos aquella misma tarde, con la rosa que habíamos comprado esa misma tarde, tumbado de costado, con la mandíbula apoyada en el puño, la postura que habíamos elegido -más bien Naruto, dijo que era… sexy- esa tarde, con el anillo que habíamos elegido esa misma tarde.

Le hice un gesto para que se acercara, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tiré a la cama suavemente, para posarla boca arriba, para poder acariciarla.

-Eres tan hermosa… te adoro.

Y la besé, dulcemente, suavemente. Ése era un momento especial, con todas las mariconadas como la luz de las velas, el incienso, la música lenta que había puesto. 

Me dediqué a besarle los labios, primero el superior, y más tarde el inferior. La estaba mimando, quería que sintiera todo lo que yo quería decirle, todo lo que la amaba, todo lo que la adoraba.

La dejé de besar, y abrió esos ojos que me tienen enamorado, esos ojos verdes que, inconscientemente, siempre he amado. Y me miró con tanta intensidad, con tanta ternura, con tanto amor… que no aguanté más y la volví a besar. Esta vez un poco más pasional, más intensamente. No sé cuánto duró, pero yo alcancé el cielo con los dedos, siempre es así. Ella tiene el poder de volverme totalmente loco, de sacar de mi a la bestia que llevo dentro, y a la vez sacar a ese padre, a ese hombre que la quiere proteger en sus brazos, que la quiere mantener _siempre_ a su lado.

Y creo que ésta mujer me ha vuelto loco, definitivamente.

Cuando acabé de besarla, estuvimos un rato mirándonos, como si nada más existiera, y juro que adoro esos instantes. Solo ella y yo. Sakura y Sasuke. Sin máscaras. Sin disfraces. Tan solo amor.

-Sasuke… ¿Y esto por qué?- preguntó ella con esos labios que siempre me han tentado.

-¿Tengo que tener alguna razón puntual?

-No, lo cierto es que no, pero… como nunca has hecho algo así…

-Shhhh, calla, preciosa y deja que te vuelva a besar.

Estuvimos como media hora besándonos, murmurándonos cosas al oído, acariciándonos… dándonos amor… Hasta que me levanté, y la senté en el borde de la cama. Me arrodillé delante de ella, cogí la cajita de terciopelo negro que esperaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, le cogí la manó y se la besé.

-Sakura… Te quiero, y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Dios…-se emocionó, le rodaban las lágrimas de felicidad por esa carita en forma de corazón que tiene.- Sí, Sasuke, sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Le coloqué la alianza en sus dedo anular, ella la contempló y le cayeron más lágrimas. ¡Cómo odio verla llorar, Dios mío! Y entonces, sin comerlo ni beberlo, se tiró encima de mí, y ambos caímos en el suelo entre risas, y nos volvimos a besar…

-

-Y así, niños, fue como vuestra abuela y yo nos comprometimos… ¿Qué os parece?.

-Es tan romántico.- Dijo Yukino con los ojos cubiertos de emoción.

-Pues yo creo que es totalmente cursi, un Uchiha no hace esas cosas, abuelo. -Comentó el pequeño Daisuke, con aire frío.

-Si.- rió Sasuke -Eso también lo decía yo a tu edad, sin embargo, cuando encuentres a una pequeña Sakura, cambiarás de opinión.- revolvió el pelo de su nieto y arropó a ambos niños en la cama antes de apagar la luz e ir hacia la sala de estar. Allí estaba Sakura. Seguía tan hermosa como siempre. Tan fresca y pura. Avanzó hacia ella y la abrazó por detrás, besándole el cuello.

-Sakura, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Dios… Sí, Sasuke, sí. Quiero casarme contigo.

Y ambos rieron por la repetición de esas mismas palabras que pronunciaron hace exactamente cincuenta años.

_Porque las personas cambian…._

…_pero el amor y los sentimientos no._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Listooo!

Un one-shot listo.

No sé qué os parecerá, a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Gracias por leer.

_Besos de limón._


End file.
